Qiu Qiu
Qiu Qiu (裘球): KO9 Qiu Qiu wears a glove, which resembles a cat paw, in KO One Return to cover up that she is the President of the Student Body. It is signified with a ring that was passed down by other Presidents. She has 7200 battle points. In KO Re-call, she becomes demonic under the guidance of a mysterious man in a mask. The masked man refers to Qiu Qiu as the master of time, the chosen girl. As the series progress, it is revealed she is the daughter of 'Feng Long', the evil alter ego of Duan Chang Ren. She is also the granddaughter of the Ji Bi Ke, the ex-owner of the golden pen that is said to be able to predict the future. Personality KO One Return She has a habit of lying to her classmates and usually ending off with "Of course it's fake!" KO One Re-act Similar to her KO One Return self, she like to prank. However, she is much more invested on other things such as working. This is largely due to the fact her family is heavily in debt. She isn't afraid of fighting people when necessary but will avoid try to involved bystanders. KO One Remember Just like in the previous seasons, Qiu Qiu is a prankster. In this season she begins to work twice as much as before, barely leaving time for herself to even eat. KO One Re-call Due to Gu Zhan getting injured while protecting her, she spirals out of control. Her eventual break up with Gu Zhan causes her to visit a company called 'Negative Energy'. There, she is brainwashed to believe in negative values such as: 'two negative equates to a positive,' 'by not hoping, there is hope','Things will only get worse,' Etc. As the series progress she becomes chaotic and negative, often mentions thing that make people depressed. She begins to find pleasure in painful situations. Under the guidance of the CEO of the 'Negative Energy' company she eventually becomes demonic. Love Life KO One 3 Re-act She has a crush on Zhong Wan Jun ever since they first met, always makes the effort to secretly place a packet of milk on his table. Later in the series, Qiu Qiu confessed to Zhong Wan Jun, but got rejected. During the period of sadness, she was accompanied and comforted by Gu Zhan, who was also her colleague. Gu Zhan displayed his affections but was rejected by Qiu Qiu, stating that he didn't truly love her. KO One 4 Remember In KO One 4, Qiu Qiu becomes closer with Gu Zhan and Zhi Ge. In this series, she is evidently much more intimate with Gu Zhan. Over the course of the series, she eventually falls for him and they begin dating. KO One 5 Re-call Gu Zhan and Qiu Qiu break up after Gu Zhan is injured while protecting her on a escort mission to the Iron dimension. Though they go their separate ways, they still care for another. Gu Zhan is further injured while attempting to save King and Zhi Ge. He succeeds in his mission, but his life is endangered, and is then 'frozen' in an attempt to save him. Counterparts The Iron Dimension Qiu Qiu alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension is Xiao Long nu, one of the magic doctors. However, in the X-dormitory, she looks and acts completely different (she is played by a different actress). The Bronze Dimension In the Bronze Dimension, her counterpart is Yin Xiao Feng. She is an Yi-Neng user, whose attribute is wind. Category:KO One Return characters